


(Not So) Lucky Charms

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Right Where I Belong [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Lucky Charms, M/M, Stiles is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on fic from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484">I'll Be With You Through The Dark</a>.</p>
<p>Stiles a marshmallow eating jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Lucky Charms

** (+19 years, 4 months) Stiles still picks all of the marshmallow bits out of the Lucky Charms and leaves him to deal with the fallout of marshmallowless Lucky Charms over breakfast. Oliver doesn’t care one bit, because the cereal has always been his favourite part. Remy throws a tantrum of epic proportions the third time it happens. **

**. x .  
**

“Oh for God’s sake.” Derek muttered as he shook the cereal out into a bowl, glaring down at the distinct lack of marshmallow pieces, save for one lonely moon sitting on top of the cereal. He glanced over his shoulder at where Remy sat patiently at the table; Oliver was sitting underneath the table playing with his plush sheep.

Sighing resignedly, he put the bowl down at Oliver’s usual seat and pulled the chair out, patting the seat. “Ollie, up.”

“Where’s mine, dad?” Remy asked suspiciously.

“How do you feel about having some of my oatmeal instead?” Derek suggested tentatively, turning round and leaning against the counter.

“Oatmeal’s _boring_. Why can’t Ollie have oatmeal? I want Lucky Charms.”

“They’re a bit light on the charms this morning.” Derek admitted, handing the box to his daughter and taking a seat beside Oliver, watching Remy warily as she inspected the contents.

“Da-ad! You said you were going to stop him doing this!” She wailed, slamming the box down on the table and flopping back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest.

“I tried, Rem. Your dad doesn’t like to listen to me.” Derek told her, watching as her cheeks started to flush, her eyes filling with tears.

“It’s not fair!” She shouted suddenly, shocking Oliver into dropping his spoon. “He’s a grown up. He should have grown up breakfast, not my cereal!”

“I know.” He glanced up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Stiles groaning slightly in his sleep upstairs; a mischievous smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he looked back at Remy. “Maybe you should go tell him that yourself.”

He leant back in his chair, listening to Remy thundering up the stairs and bursting through their bedroom door. He smiled to himself as he heard her leap onto the bed, berating Stiles loudly over the marshmallow theft and calling him a horrible breakfast ruiner. Knowing that Stiles was currently suffering from a hangover after hitting the bar with Scott and Isaac the night before made the way Remy was shrieking at him all the more amusing.

“Daddy? Why is Rem mad?” Oliver asked, tugging on his sleeve and looking up at him. “Marshmallows are for silly little kids and babies.” He nodded with the certainty and wisdom of someone who turned four just a few months earlier.

“Guess that’s why daddy likes them so much.” Derek smiled, tousling Oliver’s dark hair as he turned his attention back to his breakfast. “Because he doesn’t like being a grown up very much.” Upstairs, Stiles was still trying to convince Remy to stop yelling at him, making feeble promises about how he was going to drive her to the store for more Lucky Charms just as soon as he felt better.


End file.
